Talk:William Allen Shade (1968-2017)
Questions I only recently got the name of my great great grandmother, Martha Ellen Pollard and plugged her name into Google and all of your research and work in Familypedia came up and I was so excited to be descended from William the Conqueror and Charlemagne as well as all of the others in the Royal Family. My three questions are about the three critical people that link Julia Weatherford to the Royal families. Is there reliable information that connects Susannah Waller to Edmund Waller and Dorothy Gerard? There seems to be a lot of conflict about who her father was on a number of different web sites. There seems to be no information I can find from above her in the line that mentions her, except in your research. Edmund Waller also married Mary Smith in addition to Lucy Howe and I have seen information that would indicate that Edmund's marriage to Lucy Howe was after the birth of Thomas Waller. This would disconnect the line to Lucy Howe and above. There is also a lot of conflicting information about Mary Stanley. I know that I am descended from Mary Stanley but I have not found reliable information that links her to Christopher Stanley who is well connected also to the Royal family. Mary was born in Boston and died in Massachusetts, seems to have been married several times or maybe the information is mixed up with information about her Aunt being married to Zachariah. Her son Thomas Field was born in Virginia. I know that travel was not easy in those days but it was possible. I would appreciate any light you can shed on these questions and I am an amateur researcher so any help you could give me on the best place to find the records that answer these questions would be appreciated. 01:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Greg (your distant cousin) Greglpennington@aol.com Possible updating #Link to Charlemagne (747-814) - "Charlemagne, Holy Roman Emperor – 34th great-grandfather" - is 8 generations shorter than the category indicates; if the "34th" is correct, the wiki needs to get pages (preferably with info pages) for everyone in the direct line so as to update some categorization. #Famous ancestors (and cousins): there are probably more of them now with their own pages here. #Presidents of the U.S. - at least two (Madison and Grant) have known or accepted lineages back to Charlemagne by way of other famous people and therefore each have at least one blood relationship to Will; the new SMW tools will help them to be found easily if every person in each line gets an info page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Your father was married to my mother... Lila Gean (Rothmeyer) Fowler in Mississippi in 1975. Your father, Bill Shade, met my mom in Wichita Falls, Tx when I was 13 years old ( in 1972) and we moved to Long Beach, Mississippi with him shortly there after. He and my mom married in 1975. Your dad was only 14 years older than me.... and hate to break it to you, but he molested me from the time I was 13 until I got married a month after my 17th birthday. He got out of the Air Force and they moved back to PA in 1976. When his brother, Danny died, your father was still married to my mom and had an affair with Danny's widow, and left my mother for her. I've always wondered if he molested Danny's daughters also. Just thought you should know what kind of man you've been estranged from. He's a pedophile. Bertha Olive Lodwick was the sibling to Budd Emmett Lodwick (1880-1963) who was the Father of Mary M. Lodwick. Mary M. Lodwick's 1st husband's surname was Miller, her 2nd husband's surname was Capogreco. Mary M. Lodwick was my Grandmother on my Father's side. My e-mail IAmBeffie@gmail.com if you'd like to get in contact with me... My name is Elizabeth. 12-26-2011